


Blueprint

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photos are just visible memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueprint

They all have their particular ways of making their apartment _theirs_ , but there's at least one thing all of them agree on. The fridge door, wherever they happen to be living for the moment, always carries a rotating collage of polaroids, a tradition which Jaejoong started and they all joined in on. At any given moment you might find, blu-tacked or taped into place:  


  * magazine off-shots that wandered home with them (Junsu draped across Yoochun's lap, looking the camera right in the eye, challenge and invitation all in one; Changmin learning how to smoulder, a progression none of the others will let him remove);
  * the photos of each other they like to snap at the most inopportune moments (with sudsy hair in the shower; tangled up with the bedsheets and just waking up; pants around knees in front of the toilet - it's something of a competition now);
  * performance stills (the Rising Sun jump and Yunho blowing feathers just before they fly always seem to be there, although the incarnation changes);
  * souvenirs of their rare days off (Disneyland, Prague, Okinawa, Paris, lying around the apartment playing games, watching movies, being ordinary);
  * stolen moments backstage (Jaejoong and Changmin watching Junsu film his part of one PV or another, Changmin's thumb stroking at Jaejoong's collarbone; Yoochun and Yunho leaning into each other, deep in conversation minutes before they go onstage; all five of them with their hands linked at the centre of a circle, Dong Bang Shin Ki fighting). 




End file.
